loving anna
by planer sage
Summary: Everyone looks up to Elsa as the perfect ruler, the perfect woman, the perfect person. However Elsa looks up to someone herself, someone far from perfect, but who is perfect too her.


Loving Anna

Counting the ways

Inspired by Okammi-chin

Everyone called Elsa perfect. She wasn't, far from it. They called her smart, but she was just well educated. They called her graceful butt again she was well trained by both tutors and her own fear of her powers. They called her kind patient, and fair, and for that she had the greatest teacher in the world. A familiar and well known knock on her study door brought her head up from the document she was pouring over, a smile on her face.

"Come in Anna" she said. The door opened and her beloved little sister entered with a tray of tea.

"I thought we could have lunch together?" She said smiling shyly which made Elsa's heart melt. Elsa had always had a soft spot for her sister. She wouldn't have shut herself away from the world for thirteen years otherwise. But it was after the thaw when she got to know her sister again that she fell head over heels for her. When Anna had broken things off with Kristoff and confessed to her, Elsa had never been happier in her whole life.

 **Her friendliness.**

Anna carefully set up the tea and they ate, with Anna chattering on about her day down in the village and her experiences with the townspeople. Elsa just sat there and let her sister's voice wash over her. Everyone said Anna was a chatterbox, often with a smile and a role of their eyes. They were right and Elsa loved it. The sound of her sister's sweet voice washed away all the fatigue of the day, but she was also an interesting and funny story teller and Elsa always enjoyed her stories about her interactions with their people. Anna was so friendly to everyone that all of Arendelle loved.

 **Her thoughtfulness**

As Elsa saw that most of the tea was made up of her favorite foods, many of them foods that Anna found distasteful, she was struck by her sister's thoughtfulness. Anna was always seeing to Elsa's needs, whether giving Elsa her space or privacy to work or just decompress, making sure she made it to bed at decent hours or like now making sure she ate. Anna was always putting Elsa before her.

 **Her Kindness**

She wasn't just thoughtful, she was kind. From Elsa, to the palace staff, to the person on the street she always took time out of her day to greet them or help when and where she was needed, even if it meant hard manual labor or something dirty. More than one time she had come home covered in mud and gunk from helping those who needed a job done and were shorthanded. Even in the castle she was always helping wherever she could, even meetings and negotiations though she admitted she would never be as good at it as Elsa.

 **Her courage.**

Elsa was in awe of Anna's courage ever since the events during and after the thaw. Anna never let anything scare her, and if it did she faced it with stubbornness and determination. Elsa often found herself relying on the courage, drawing on it when the responsibilities of ruler ship and the fear of her own powers seemed about the crush her. She did not what it would mean too live without that bottomless well of courage to draw on and she hoped she never had too.

 **Her Confidence**

If there was one thing that Anna did that drove Elsa crazy it was her self-deprecation. She tackled every challenge that was presented her with courage and the confidence that she could make it work out, and she was usually right. But when praised about it particularly by Elsa, she blushed and stumbled out about how it was nothing and that Elsa could have done it perfectly on the first time or some such nonsense.

 **Her beauty**

Though she didn't think so, Anna was beautiful. She was adorable with her hair in pigtails, her round face with those big doe green eyes that Elsa could stair at for hours, and her thin figure what was almost all muscle under her cloths. Everyone called Elsa beautiful, but ice was only beautiful when light reflected off it.

"Elsa?" Anna asked snapping her fingers in front of the woman's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa asked blushing.

"Nothing. You just spaced out for a moment and I was worried" Anna said.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are" Elsa said smiling when Anna blushed as red as her hair.

"Elsa" Anna said turning away.

"Hey, snowflake" Elsa said.

"You beautifuller, much more beautifuller than me" Anna said.

"Anna, look at me" Elsa said using her Queen voice, which surprised the younger girl into looking at her.

"Ice is only beautiful when light shines on it. You are the light of Arendelle, the light that warms us all, and you my light. You are the light of my life, and I don't know what I would do without you" Elsa said, meaning every word.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna cried and flung herself into the woman's arms.

 **Her energy**

As Elsa lay sweat soaked and exhausted, she thought of the final thing she loved about her sister, her energy. Anna was an inexhaustible dynamo of energy, light and life, and Elsa found herself dependent on that energy to get her through the tough times, and reveled in it in the good times. As Anna snuggled up against her and peppered her with soft kisses, Elsa just lay there and absorbed it all.

"I'm sorry Anna" Elsa said wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

"For what?" Anna asked looking at Elsa.

"For depending so much on you. You're so warm, so full of life, and sometimes I feel like a vampire who needs to feed off that warmth and life just to get through my day" She said. Anna giggled and placed another soft kiss on her shoulder, leaving warmth behind.

"I do so little for you already, hearing that you need me like that makes me happy" Anna said.

"Don't say that" Elsa snapped and tightened her grip.

"You do so much for everyone. You may not be able to do the paperwork, and that's fine, I can do that no problem. But you do things I can't by just being you. You charm everyone you meet, and you aren't afraid to help wherever and whenever you're needed. Everyone in Arendelle and beyond adores you, and it's actually you a lot of the visiting dignitaries ask to meet" Elsa said.

"Is that why I've been having so many of those meet and greets lately?' Anna asked staring Elsa in the eyes. The Queens smile was all she needed before growling and smacking her slightly.

"Do you know how scared I am of accidentally staring a war by saying something stupid? She asked.

"But you don't, and like I said, everyone loves you. Snowflake, you melt hearts wherever you go, and you have no idea how helpful that is to me" and the kingdom" Elsa said putting her hand on her sisters warm cheek. Anna scowled at her, before burying her head in her sister's shoulder.

"You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that" Anna said.

" _I'll say it as many times as I need to until you start believe it"_ Elsa thought as she slowly fell asleep enveloped in her sisters warmth.


End file.
